


let me take you for a ride

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, dan's cursed mustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Phil rides Dan's mustache when he comes home from France.





	let me take you for a ride

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to a new episode of 'i tweeted something and people asked me to actually write it' 
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

Dan: i think im going to grow a mustache

Phil: y

Dan: bc culture

Phil: Can you even grow a mustache?

Dan: oi  
Dan: i had proper scruff the other day

Phil: (peach emoji) fuzz

Dan: (middle finger emoji)

-

Phil saw the picture before Dan posted it to Instagram. Dan had texted it to him with a question mark next to it, a silent request for a compliment.

Phil: You have something on your lip lol

Dan: PHIL this is a cultured lewk and i will not have you besmirching me

Phil: (kissy face emoji)

-

The sound of the bedroom door opening was what woke Phil. He knew Dan would be arriving soon, but couldn’t keep his eyes open. Besides, having Dan slide into bed and wrap his long arms around him was really a nice way to be woken up.

“Mmm,” Phil hummed as Dan pulled him back closer so they were completely pressed together.

“Missed you,” Dan said quietly. 

There was fatigue in his voice, so Phil mumbled his reply and let sleep pull him back down.

-

It was late when Phil woke again, judging by the direction of the lights streaming into the room.

He could still feel Dan behind him, head nestled into Phil’s neck, his breathing deep with sleep. Phil rolled over to face him, laughing softly when Dan whined for being moved and woken up. 

“You still have that stupid mustache.”

Dan cracked an eye open to glare at Phil. “It’s not stupid, Phil. It’s cultured.”

“That’s what you said, but that was in France. Now it’s just dodgy.”

Dan dug his fingers into Phil’s ribs, making him squirm and yell with laughter. They rolled around for minutes, touching and tickling each other until they were out of breath and laid tangled together to catch their breath.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Phil said into Dan’s chest where his head was resting. He could hear the quiet _thump, thump, thump,_ of Dan’s heart and it made his own heart clench with contentment.

“Me, too. It was a nice trip, though.” 

Phil nodded, thinking about how nervous he had been when he’d left, not sure if he and his family would be able to have anything more than a tense and miserable time. He’d been surprised by how well it went, which eased some of Phil’s anxiety.

“You gonna shave that abomination today?” Phil asked, running his finger lightly over the sparse amount of hair on Dan’s upper lip.

“No, I think I’m gonna keep it for a while.”

He lifted his head and squinted at Dan suspiciously. It was hard to tell with Dan sometimes if he was being sarcastic or genuine. Dan just smirked and patted Phil’s head.

“Come make me breakfast and coffee.”

-

It turned out that Dan had not been bluffing, and did in fact decide to keep the mustache for longer. Phil expected him to give in at least the second day, but he persisted, and still had it a week after he’d arrived home. Hardly any more hair had grown though.

-

As the tv played in the background, Phil rested his head on Dan’s lap and scrolled through Twitter. Dan was reading something on his phone, his eyes moving quickly across the screen. Phil had assumed it was something on Wikipedia, or maybe some political article, but after a few moments, Dan started squirming around, jostling Phil’s head.

“What are you reading?”

Dan tore his eyes away from the screen and darted them to Phil, moving them quickly back to the phone. Red inched its way up his neck and darkened his cheeks.

“Nothing.”

Phil rolled his eyes and sat up. “C’mon. Just tell me.”

Dan blushed deeper and turned his phone so Phil could read what it was. It took a few sentences for Phil to understand what it was, and once he did, he threw his head back with laughter.

“Shut up!” Dan screeched, shoving his face into a throw pillow on the couch.

“Phanfic? Really, Dan?”

“Shut up,” he whined, voice muffled by the pillow.

“What was it about? Was it a choking kink? Or one of those ones where I’m pregnant?”

Dan didn’t answer verbally, just handed his phone to Phil so he could scroll to the top and read the description.

‘_Phil rides Dan’s mustache when he gets home from France._’

He’d expected to laugh, but reading the words made a violent shiver run through him, his cock twitching in interest.

Dan looked up from his pillow, looking weary, waiting for Phil’s reaction. 

“Are you not gonna make fun of me for it?”

“No, that’s actually really hot,” Phil answered, loving Dan’s instantaneous reaction; eyes widening, and fingers gripping the pillow in his hands tightly.

“C’mon.”

Phil stood and tugged on Dan’s hand, leading them to the bedroom. They didn’t run, not quite, but they moved quicker than they normally would. The two weeks apart had been long and boring, and they had spent at least a few hours each day making up for lost time.

Dan sat on the edge of the bed and Phil crawled into his lap, wrapping his legs around Dan’s waist and his arms around his neck. Their lips pressed together eagerly, ten years not dulling the sparks Phil still felt every time they kissed.

“Fuck,” Dan mumbled as Phil moved his lips to nip on the pulse point of his neck.

“Yeah,” he replied, not sure what he was agreeing to.

They stopped talking after that, kissing greedily, and grasping and pulling each others clothes off with no finesse. When they were completely naked, Dan laid down on the bed and Phil scrambled after him. He slung his legs over Dan’s chest, facing the end of the bed. 

There was the familiar _click_ of the lube bottle opening and a few seconds later there was the slick pressure of a wet finger circling his rim.

“Fuck, Dan,” Phil gasped, his hips bucking to get some sort of friction.

“God, you look so good like this,” Dan groaned.

Phil could see the way Dan’s cock was weeping large beads of precome, and Phil just couldn’t resist leaning forward and licking the bitter liquid from the deep red head of Dan’s dick.

There was a noise somewhere between a cry and a moan that left Dan, and Phil’s own dick jerked in response.

Dan pressed his fingertip into the clenching muscle of his rim and eased it in gently. 

“Gonna open you up and eat you so good.”

There was the sting of Dan’s teeth biting into the flesh of his ass and Phil let out a strangled moan, the pain and the surprise leaving him gasping for air.

Dan wasted no more time after that, moving his finger in and out steadily, brushing his fingers over Phil’s prostate before removing his finger and tugging on Phil so he was sitting up and his ass hovered over the lower half of Dan’s face.

“Ride my face, baby.”

Phil obeyed, lowering himself until he could feel the insistent press of Dan’s tongue lapping at his rim. 

-

Everything felt like it was moving in half time; anything that wasn’t Dan’s tongue simply didn’t exist. There was already a pool of heat in the base of his gut that was building and building and would burst soon.

“Close,” he gasped, mind warring between pushing back onto Dan’s face and down on to his chest.

“Yeah.” Dan’s cock was flushed and angry, and Phil could feel the vibrations against his crack when he let out a deep moan when Phil’s fingers wrapped around his cock.

“Come with me,” Phil pleaded, wanking Dan quick and loose like he liked it.

The response that Dan uttered was lost as Phil’s orgasm was punched out of him, covering Dan’s chest. Distantly he could feel the viscous liquid of Dan’s come pooling over his fist as Dan reached his own release.

-

Neither moved for a moment, both desperately trying to catch their breath.

Phil moved off of Dan and flopped down on top of the covers, thinking foggily that they were gonna have to wash the sheets again.

“That was fucking amazing,” Dan said, voice low with fatigue.

“It was.”

Dan turned to face Phil and nudged his shoulder. “How was that mustache ride?” 

Phil didn’t bother opening his eyes. “I actually couldn’t really feel it.”

There was a low grumble and he felt the bed dip as Dan stood. A few seconds later there was the sound of the water running.

When Dan returned he got back into bed, wiping Phil down quickly and then crawling in next to him. He pressed his mouth to Phil’s neck and he felt the smooth skin of Dan’s freshly shaved face.

“Thought you were gonna keep it,” Phil sniggered.

“I hate you,” he replied, pressing a kiss to Phil’s shoulder, contradicting his words.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/188494117421/let-me-take-you-for-a-ride)


End file.
